You may have wings but I can fly too [Chapter 2]
by Ascaruthiel Greenleaf
Summary: Go read, the first chapter !!! this one is separated cuz I accidentally put the first chapter as a one-shot fic !!!


CHAPTER 2  
  
Disclaimer : All the Characters except for Trinity and Christina belong to me. They belong to the WWFE and such and bla bla bla. I also need to give a hell lot of credit to marshmallows-chan for helping my poor blocked-up brain in giving the angel her name. Thanks a lot m-chan!! ( go read her fic, she writes Cardcaptor Sakura )  
  
Title : You may have wings but I can fly too   
Rating : PG-13   
Summary : Trinity follows Jeff to RAW and SmackDown. Matt is beginning to think Jeff is cracked and talks to lizards, and even Amy is beginning to think that Jeff has a problem up there...  
Characters : Mainly  
- Jeff Hardy   
- Trinity ( the Angel )  
- Christina ( a LATER character )   
Also  
-Matt Hardy  
-Amy Dumas  
And of course lots of other people...  
  
as usual  
:: :: -change between scenes  
-when was something  
--- -end of the something  
// // -thoughts  
* * -People doing something  
[ ] -stuff, just whaddeva I have to say  
  
  
  
:: Still in Jeff's room ::  
  
//You're not the only one, silly. I am only able to appear to people that I feel a very strong sense of love to.//  
  
Jeff had been listening but he did not hear it.  
  
Or maybe he heard it but did not believe it.  
  
"You...you said..." Jeff stuttered  
  
"Oh!!!Pretend I said nothing!!!!! I...I, I din't say anything..."  
  
"You can't. you're not ... human anymore"  
  
Trinity turned away and Jeff stared at her back. //Hey Jeff, understand that angels have feelings too...//Jeff reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but at the same time, she got up to leave. He watched quietly as she flew out of the open window with tears falling onto the floor. //She's crying? Why?// Jeff shrugged. He knew this wasn't a dream, but yet, it was real.   
  
meanwhile...  
Trinity was sitting on the rooftop of the Hardy's house. Jeff dint know, he thought she flew somewhere very far away. //It's not fair...he doesn't understand...I can love him but because I'm an angel, there can be nothing more than that. No one else but my family and him can see me, he won't be able to introduce me to people as his girlfriend, we won't be able to go to parties together, I can't be in the WWF with him...I shouldn't have loved him in the first place. Then, I would be...invisible to him//  
------------  
  
:: In the living room ::  
  
Matt was watching the TITANIC VCD for the millionth time when the screen went fuzzy. He cursed rudely to no one in particular "Bloody birds!! their sitting on the antenna again!!!" Actually it was Trinity who brushed against it by accident, but he didn't know. He went to the garage to get a tall ladder to climb up on the roof to fix the problem.  
//stupid birds, don't they have better things to do on a sunday night than to bother people watching romance movies?!!//  
  
:: Jeff's bedroom ::  
  
There was a scraping noise outside the window. Jeff looked and suddenly a ladder came smashing against the wall with a loud crash. He ran to the window and looked down between the rungs of the ladder and saw Matt climbing it. "Whatcha doing?!!" he shouted. "Fixing the antenna!!! The TV's fuzzy!!!" "Oh!!!!! Wait up, I'm coming to help you!!!!!!!!" //That's it, I just need to do other things to make me forget about Trinity...// Jeff ran out of the front door and climbed up the ladder to join his brother on the roof. When Jeff was on the roof, he saw Trinity and got a shock.   
  
"Ahh!!!"  
  
"Jeff, what now?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Nothing AGAIN?"  
  
"Yeah, the lizard just followed us up here. I don't want him to get hurt."  
  
"Oh...THE LIZARD"  
  
"yeah, I told you not to bother"  
  
Jeff looked into Trinity's eyes. She had a half-angry, tearful expression on her face. //I wish I could tell you...// She gave a loud sniff and turned away. //...I'm sorry// He couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't like Trinity being sad. He had to tell her. "I didn't mean to be likethat to you. I didn't mean it. Sorry" Trinity turned to face him, "really?" she asked and Jeff nodded.   
  
"Jeff, it's the lizard again right?" inquired Matt  
  
"Uh, I stepped on his tail by accident."  
  
"I see..." *sarcastic*   
  
And Trinity floated over to Jeff and gave him a tight squeeze before saying "your 'lizard' feels okay now, the tail will grow back"  
  
3 days later  
  
:: At RAW ::  
  
Trinity followed Jeff everywhere and cuz he still wasn't used to the fact that others couldn't see her, it appeared that he was talking to himself. Amy found it funny and said that Jeff fell off a ladder too hard. Matt thought his brother was obsessed with lizards and said "Amy, I'm worried for Jeff, we should bring him to a..." "NO!!!" Jeff interrupted. he did NOT have a mental problem. "I'm perfectly okay"  
  
That night Jeff had another match against Lance Storm. He wasn't happy with the match the last time, when he had lost. Trinity told him she would be where she always was during matches : Floating somewhere around the ring. "I'm not missing any WWF matches, even after I died", she insisted. Before his match, Jeff was in a room watching the stuff before that on TV. Then he started laughing when he realized he could see Trinity on TV as well. She was there when Stone Cold came out, floating above him and making faces. //I wonder If her family watches WWF, what would THEY say?!!//  
  
:: Jeff's match ::  
  
Jeff came out as usual with Lita, who was there with the boyz most of the time. He stole a peek upwards and saw Trinity doing a weird cheer for him in the air. He winked at her.  
  
Near the end of the match  
Trinity was hopping impatiantly on the ground. Lance was unable to get up and Jeff was already climbing to the top...He nearly lost again but Lita had distracted the Ref and that gave Jeff time to escape. Trinity was now floating high above the screaming crowd and as he jumped he could hear her shout "Go Jeff!!!!!". the Ref counted 3. The winner was Jeff Hardy, and defeated Lance with the swanton bomb.  
-------------------------   
  
later that night  
  
Vince wanted to see Jeff in his office. "Someone new is joining the WWF and your brother agreed to let her join Team Xtreme. Her name is Christina and she is going to play your girlfriend." Jeff looked in horror at Trinity who was standing,invisible to Vince, next to him. She had a cross look on her face and her arms were folded. she shouted loudly to him only, "Say no, Jeff!!! I thought you loved me!!! We spent four happy days together and I don't want you to go off with someone else!!!" //Jeff, others may not see me, but I still have feelings.//  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
I don't believe I'm continueing!!! I'm just a skinny, short 13 year old glued to the computer 3 hours a day playing Rockman X4, writing fanfics and listening to music non-stop!!! Look, I'm a bad writer of romance, don't blame me!! (Reminders that I'm crazy) Too late, I started it, I finish it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *Kaientai's kind of laugh* And remember, complaints welcome, but no flames!!! Oh, yeah...and notice I use da words "STARE" and "SUDDENLY" a lot? Dat's cuz people stare a lot and lotsa stuff happens suddenly!! *LoL*  
  
don't blame me for being crazy........  
  
  
TRINITY'S CHARACTER PROFILE  
  
heheh...thought you MIGHT want to know a little more about my made up character...since you can't see her, you can imagine what she looks like!!!  
  
Birth name [Trinity is NOT her real name] : Dianna McGill  
Birthdate: 21 May 1978  
Age: She's stuck at 23 years old *LoL*  
Height: 6'1"  
Hair Colour: Red with yellow and bright orange streaks  
Eye colour: blue   
Favourite sports: Swimming, wrestling  
  
there ya go, basic stuff. want more? 


End file.
